Not Where I Belong
by DJD17
Summary: LOTRxHP most happens in LOTR Amaris... well that's all she can remember is her name. Its such a simple name, but Gandalf has other plans for her. Will she remember where she's from before its too late...or will she remain in Middleearth for too long.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nope, don't own HP or LOTR…yep…enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Time to wake up young one…" a voice echoed in the darkness of a girl's mind.

She tried to open her eyes with all her might but her eye lids wouldn't budge, '_who's there?'_ she attempted to ask but it only came out as a thought.

"Do not be afraid to awaken," the voice continued. "You are safe here…for now."

'_What? Who's there? I can't… why can I not open my eyes?_'

"Lord Elrond!" another voice spoke, this one different and urgent. "Glorfindel has returned with the young hobbit with him! Come quickly! The hobbit has been badly wounded!"

Finally the heaviness that settled on her eyes lids slowly dissipated and they slid open. There was no one around her. She was staring up at a white ceiling and was scared to move, '_What happened? Where am I?_' she asked herself. She took in a slow breath and attempted to sit up. Her back seemed to argue with her. It was soar as if she had fallen a great distance and landed on it. A mirror sat across from her bed and she stared at her reflection. A bruise lay across her right cheek bone and a cut upon her lower lip. Her left shoulder was completely discolored and she ached all over. Other then that everything else seemed perfectly normal. Her choppy long brown hair was in a mess and her dark green eyes proved how tired she was. The young woman looked down at her hands. Her knuckles were bandaged with soft cotton and so was her left upper arm.

"You're awake," a voice spoke from the door way.

Her body tensed, causing her sourness to erupt into pain, and she stared at the dark haired beauty that stood in the door way, '_What? Where the hell am I?_' "Who are you?" she quickly asked, her voice a hoarse whisper as if she hadn't used in years, "Where am I? What happened to me?"

The young woman in the door way quickly walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed, "Please, do not fear me, I mean you no harm. I am Arwen; you are in the House of Elrond and under his care."

"You're joking right?" she asked looking at the woman who claimed to be 'Arwen', "You look nothing like Liv Tyler."

"Is this person an acquaintance of yours?" Arwen asked in a confused manner, "and why would I joke about such a matter?"

'_God… I must be dreaming, or I somehow landed myself in the loony bin…rather nice loony bin if I do say so myself… right, talking to the psycho lady_,' "But…" she paused for a moment, "I'm… my name is… Amaris…"

Arwen looked into her eyes, "Are you not sure of your name?"

"I…" Amaris looked back down at her hands. "I… I know it, I know I know it… its just… it's as if I cannot remember it… Do you know what happened to me? How did I end up here?"

"Ada was hoping that you could answer that for us… he is busy at the moment tending to another… so I thought perhaps at least having another with you that you might feel comforted…at all…" Arwen explained gently.

Amaris stared at her. She was so much prettier and more elegant compared to the character that was portrayed in the movie. '_Why can I remember some stupid movie and not my own life? What the heck?!_' "Who is ada?"

Arwen jerked as if remembering, "Of course, you do not speak...Elvish… but you are of… it does not matter. My father, ada is father in Elvish, Lord Elrond."

"Oh…" Amaris brought her knees to her chest and hugged her legs, "Why can I not remember my life?" she asked herself out loud. Arwen watched her in silence but did not answer her question. The elf seemed to know that speaking to her about this would do no good.

After a moment Arwen stood slowly, "I will send my father, as soon as he is able, to check on your bandages. If you need anything at all I am at the end of the hallway to your right. Good evening Lady Amaris," she told her before bowing and exiting from the room.

Amaris stood slowly from the bed and turned to look at herself in the mirror again. She looked beat up. There were even bruises on her legs, "What happened to me?" she asked herself. As hard as she tried, though, the memories she searched for came up as darkened confusion.

* * *

"Father," Arwen spoke just as Lord Elrond left Frodo's room, "the girl that was found has awoken."

"And?"

The two walked toward Elrond's study, "and… her name is Amaris…but…"

"Yes?"

"Ada…" Arwen almost looked distraught, "she doesn't remember anything else. She could barely recall her own name."

Elrond paused for a moment and stared at her, "Did you sense what I sensed as well?"

"Yes ada, she is… well…" Arwen paused at a loss of words.

"Perhaps Gandalf should speak with her," Elrond suggested. "I shall go request that he do so. If she is… Well then, there will be a lot of things that must be done. Go and help your brothers, I will speak with you later."

"Of course ada…"

* * *

_"Amaris… Amaris wake up… Amaris…"_

_Darkness completely covered her eyes, "Where are you? Keep talking, it's too dark."_

_A light suddenly lit in front of her. A man with a tired glint in his eyes appeared. He held a wand in one hand that emitted the light and he was clothed in dark robes. A scar lay across one cheek and he looked almost scared, "Amaris, over here."_

_"What's going on? Why all the secrecy?" she asked pulling her robes even tighter around her, "Lupine? What's wrong?"_

_He looked at her, "its Tonks… she's… she's gone missing."_

Amaris sat up with a jerk just as a sharp pain ran up her spine. It appeared to be early in the morning. She looked around the room slowly, like before, and screamed when she found an elderly man standing on her balcony. He looked in her direction and shook his head, "It's good to see you are awake, finally."

Amaris blinked and attempted to make sense of him. He oddly reminded her of the man who played Gandalf, but he just looked wiser. His outfit was just as gray though. She didn't try to move from her bed though and just looked down at her hands, "Sorry… you startled me…"

"From what I have been told you have been through a great ordeal," Gandalf commented taking his place in the seat next to her bed. "What does puzzle me is that you have not asked me the usual questions one would if they were without a memory."

Amaris looked up at him and could see in his eyes that he had an idea of where she was, "I know who you are, you are Gandalf the Gray. My memory escapes me on myself, but everyone I've seen in the last day I had an idea of who they were…"

Gandalf pulled a 12" wand out of his pocket and handed it to her slowly; handle first, "This was found with you. Lord Elrond has finished examining it and thought it best I return it to you."

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Gandalf sighed and leaned back in his chair, "You are the first female I have ever met with magic running through their veins. No woman, no person of your age, known in Middle-earth has ever had magic like you."

"I don't…" she paused for a moment trying to gather her thoughts, "I don't think I'm from Middle-earth Gandalf…but… I don't know where I am from though…"

Gandalf stood as if in deep thought. He paced back and forth and spoke to her, "Soon a council will be held by Lord Elrond to help decide the fate of our world. If what I fear comes true I need some one to come with me, someone say of the talent you could possess. It is a lot to ask but there is one further thing. This is a council of men," he looked to Amaris, "meaning that we must make them believe you are at least a boy in his teens that I have taken as a pupil."

Amaris stared at the wizard in front of her; she wasn't completely sure what to say. The more she thought it about the more the stupid movie and the book flooded back into her mind, "Would this put me in a place to follow you wherever you go?"

Gandalf looked at her as if he was reading her thoughts, "I'm afraid it will. I know this is all terribly fast since you just got here but I think it may be for the best in the end. If you agree to this, only two others will be aloud to know our predicament. Aragorn son of Arathorn and Lord Elrond. I'm going to take a guess and say you don't know how to defend yourself with a sword?"

"I don't…know…"

* * *

Amaris made a face while she stared in the mirror at her hair. Arwen, who had been told of the plan, had taken the liberty of hacking…almost all of it off. It was choppy, shorter then her chin, and really did make her look like a very pretty boy. She glared and tugged at the short strand behind her ear, "I hate this," she muttered looking at Aragorn who was sitting at the small table in the room examining his knife, "Why couldn't I just have long hair like yours…or anyone else in this bloody place!"

"Because you looked like a girl," Aragorn commented before sheathing his knife. Amaris had been here two days, and had met Aragorn the day before. It was supposedly October the 23rd, which would mean that the council was in two days. She really wasn't looking forward to this.

"You are a horrible person to ask for help from," she muttered before throwing a brush at him.

Aragorn ducked and glared at her, "If I'm supposed to teach you to learn the way of the sword you had better starting taking more care on how you act toward me, Amaris."

She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to staring at her hair in the mirror, "I hate this. Shouldn't I be given a new name?" Amaris looked back over at the ranger. "I mean… Amaris is certainly not Middle-earthy and it's a girl's name."

"By the land, she does have a brain," Aragorn smirked. She made a face and looked over at the door way when Gandalf stepped in. "Gandalf, what name would you suggest we give Amaris here?"

"Name?"

"A boy's name," she told him.

"Oh a boy's name…hmmm," Gandalf took a seat on the other vacant chair across from Aragorn. "Haleth?"

Amaris blinked, "So now I'm a dead man with a younger brother named Hama then?" she paused. "Where did that come from?"

Gandalf gave a slight smile, with a damn twinkle behind it. The young woman paused. _I know a twinkle like that… Where do I know it?_ She looked down at her hands, "What is wrong dear?"

She looked back up at the wizard then quickly shook her head, "Nothing, Haleth will be fine, as long as none from Rohan hear me by that name."

Aragorn nodded then stood, "That's settled then. I need to go check on Merry and Pippin. I will see you at dinner," then left the two to their business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day came around and Amaris was found watching Legolas and Aragorn duel. Aragorn insisted the first lesson in dueling was to watch others, so she was forced to spend the day watching the two. It was also to test their theory if she really did look like a boy. It passed well with the hobbits whose eyes were as normal as any male. It was Legolas who they were truly testing it on. So far he hadn't said anything, only thought it was odd that a young man was yet to be taught to use the sword. Aragorn had muffled a couple of laughs at the subtle insults the Elf was sending toward the girl.

All Amaris could do was glare at the ranger.

Merry and Pippin were sitting on either side of the girl watching with interest as Legolas parried an attack from Aragorn. Amaris made a grunting noise in disapproval at the way they were treating her. Even though she didn't know her own age it didn't mean she was so young to be treated like a child. Then again… her appearance would say she was in about her early twenties and compared to these two she was _very_ young.

"I never thought fighting would be so graceful," Pippin muttered while watching the two with wide eyes.

"Who knew two men older then you would act so arrogant," she muttered under her breath.

This made the elf freeze in mid swing and turn to face her. Aragorn, not suspecting this, turned and fell over having loss his balance expecting to parry him off. He then landed flat on his face. Legolas paid no heed to Aragorn's actions and he just looked at the supposed "lad" in front of him, "Arrogant you say?" a twinkle of mischief was in his eyes. "I would rather like to say wiser or…handsomer? Then again you are a pretty boy yourself, with your fair skin and soft hands…except for this strange marking upon your wrist," Amaris looked down at the Celtic symbol on her wrist, something she hadn't even noticed and she froze.

"Where did…?" she whispered to herself staring at it.

Legolas quirked an eye brow and glanced back at the Ranger as he slowly lifted himself from his fall, "There is something odd about this boy, Aragorn… Does he forget himself often?"

"He has no memory of his former self," Aragorn told him. "Gandalf found him on his way here."

Legolas looked back at her and tilted his head in curiosity, "Interesting…and very dangerous at the same time. How can we know he is not with that of the enemy?"

"Gandalf seems to know," Aragorn shrugged, "and he has done nothing to change my mind from the thought that we can trust him."

"He might have some hidden talents he is not aware of then, come boy," Legolas snapped his fingers and a set of weapons was brought before Amaris. "Choose the weapon that seems more appealing and we shall see what you can do upon your feet."

She glanced toward Aragorn who sighed and nodded his head for her go on. She looked at the weapons in front of her. Each of them were crafted well, a long sword, a short sword, twin blades, a double blade, and yet none of them seemed to sing to her. They all seemed foreign. The polished twig handed to her seemed more familiar then any of these weapons. So instead she chose the short sword and took her stance.

Legolas quirked his eye brow for a second time at her stance; it was one he hand never seen before. The hand with the word in her hand was held over her head as if she knew this stance very well and her body turned just slightly with her left hand, the one with out the sword, held ready.

Amaris wasn't sure what urged her to take this stance. It was something in the back of her mind and that's all she knew. It felt off though; she was holding the wrong weapon in her hand. _Crap_, she thought to herself as Legolas lunged toward her unexpectedly. Metal clashed metal and out of a pure reaction she blocked him. The spent the next few minutes clashing swords, but it was mostly Amaris running away and Legolas falling. Her sword some how managed to get away from her, but she still managed to dodge him as if it was a natural thing.

Her right hand reached the wand that was in her pants pocket out of a natural reaction she didn't know. Then a memory seemed to suddenly bombard its way into her mind.

_"All you have to do is disarm him, not hurt him…what spell would be best?" a female voice asked. The person helping her was behind her, but the person in front of her…_

_"Make his pants fall off," she answered preparing to attack._

"_Diffindo!_" she suddenly cried aiming her wand at Legolas' breeches. A ripping sound was heard and they instantly fell to his ankles.

The elf's usually pale face blushed slightly red and he instantly dropped his weapons to pick his pants back up. Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin just stared in disbelief. Amaris looked at the wand in her hand and stared at it. She wasn't sure how to react; she wasn't even sure if that was supposed to happen.

A clapping sound was heard just off to the side and an elf with dark blond hair came walking in, a smirk on his face, "Well done, I can't believe you actually got Legolas with his pants down."

Amaris stared at the elf, and Aragorn just started laughing. The two hobbits quickly joined in, "You cheated," Legolas growled before storming off.

"Lord Glorfindel," Aragorn sighed attempting to stop his laughter, "you always know when you to make an entrance."

"Yes well," the elf looked at the girl, "I thought I had heard a girl scream…some odd word or another, but then I a see a young man dueling Legolas, with a stick no doubt."

"Its not a-!" she cut herself off and attempted to deepen her voice, "It's not a stick! It's a wand…whatever that is…"

Glorfindel looked at Aragorn with a pointed look, "He does have some feminine qualities to him though, doesn't he?"

Aragorn sighed and looked over at Amaris, "Yes…I would agree…I will have to have Arwen deal with that."

"Arwen?" Amaris, Pippin, Merry, and Glorfindel asked all at once.

Aragorn shook his head, "It is of no consequence to either of you except…Haleth. Come, lunch will be ready soon and I believe these two are quite ready to eat," At the mention of food both Hobbits perked up and ran off in the direction of the kitchen, "Best you follow them," Aragorn told Amaris, "you'll need your strength for the rest of the day."

Amaris nodded her head and glanced at Glorfindel one last time before wondering away. Glorfindel looked at the Ranger, "Why do you have a girl, with magic, dressed as a boy?"

"Gandalf's idea," Aragorn insisted with his hands up, "I merely made her into one."

"Okay…" the Elvin lord sighed, "but why?"

Aragorn shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea. Gandalf insisted upon it is all I know…if you can find a better answer I beg that you do. He will not answer me."

Glorfindel frowned, "Hmmm… I will go and consult the grey wizard…you are attending the meeting tomorrow?"

"It is needed that I do," Aragorn nodded. "I shall see you then."

* * *

"Glorfindel figured it out," Amaris muttered plopping into the chair across from Gandalf.

The wizard looked up from the book in his hands, "Did he really? Did he say something to you about it?"

"No," the young woman looked down at the ground, "but he commented to Aragorn that I had some rather feminine qualities."

"Did Legolas seem to notice them?"

"Probably not," she shrugged. "He was probably too embarrassed to really make a connection when I…"

"When you what?"

"I managed to make his pants fall to his ankles," she muttered sinking into his seat. Then she heard a gentle chuckle from the wizard. "You aren't angry?"

"Of course not," Gandalf smiled. "He is a prince, and every prince deserves to be embarrassed once in a while."

"I thought you liked him."

"Of course I do. It puts them in their place though. I hope Aragorn will be embarrassed, in private out of the sight of his people, once in a while to remind him he is only a man, not a god," Gandalf explained. "It goes for any royalty. If they aren't, then they become big headed."

Amaris nodded her head and fiddled with her wand, "I see."

"How did you manage to get Legolas' pants off anyway?"

Her head snapped to look at him. The way he put it made it sound like she did something dirty, "I wasn't quite sure what I was doing…I had this flick of a memory so I pointed my wand at him and screamed…what did I scream?"

"Diffindo," a voice answered behind them. It was Glorfindel, "I heard it quite well a few feet off."

She sunk further in her seat as her cheeks began to redden even more, "Ah," Gandalf smiled looking at the Elf Lord, "I was wondering when I would see you. I was worried your trip with Frodo may have warn you out."

"I have recovered," Glorfindel waved off his comment and took a seat in the third chair, in between Gandalf and Amaris. "I came to enquire about your new…pupil."

"Yes, Haleth is becoming quite an interest I hear," Gandalf nodded.

"What's her real name?"

The wizard paused, "Pardon? Her real name? Don't you mean his, because no one is quite sure, he just appeared, with no knowledge of well…anything."

Glorfindel look at the supposed "boy" fidgeting in her seat, "Mmmhmmm… You are a horrible liar…or at least when it comes to me you are, tell the truth."

"Amaris," she answered in a quiet voice. "My name is Amaris…"

The Elf Lord tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "She is quite a beautiful young woman when you know she is one," he murmured looking at the young woman carefully. He quickly shook his head and looked at Gandalf trying to shake the thought from his mind. "Why are you dressing her up as a boy Gandalf?"

"I have my reasons," Gandalf insisted leaning back in his seat, pipe now in hand, lit.

Glorfindel gave an agitated sigh, "You do not like unknown reasons, I insist you tell."

"I'm afraid I cannot, and neither can she."

He glared and stood up, "My lady," he bowed slightly to Amaris then turned to Gandalf. "Old coot," Gandalf just smiled up at him. Glorfindel turned back to Amaris, "and of course, my dear lad," he patted her on the head, "I hope you all have a good evening, I will of course see you tomorrow, will I not?"

He left with a response. Amaris turned to Gandalf, "Can I be a girl tonight?"

Gandalf blinked, "Why would you want that?"

"Well…" she paused not wanting to give anything away. "Not many have met me and I always wanted to walk around this place in a pretty Elvin gown…as a _girl_ not some make believe boy…please?"

The wizard nodded his head, "After dinner you may do so, when it is late. But you need your rest so do not, _do not_ stay out late."

Amaris smiled and quickly hurried off to dinner. She wasn't sure what gave her the urge, but she just wanted to be able to be a girl for that one night.

* * *

Dinner passed with Merry and Pippin singing and dancing for them in great mirth. Amaris actually quite enjoyed herself. The moment it was over, though, she shot into her bedroom with a barrowed gown from Arwen and whatever else she could use to make herself look completely different from her boy self. Arwen was waiting when Amaris left the room and the elleth smiled at the sight before her, "If I didn't know better you could pass as an elf yourself."

"You really think so?" Amaris asked looking down at her gown. It was lavender and very form fitting, attached snugly to every curve. She had applied a small line of dark purple eye liner around her eyes and it brought out her dark green eyes. She had taken cover up and covered the bruises and she did look like a girl. Her hair was done to make it look like it was being held with a net. She was pleased with herself.

"I just wished to see you, you look beautiful, but I must leave you. I wish you a good private tour and a good sleep when you return," Arwen spoke gently.

Amaris nodded her head with a slight smile, "Of course… Good evening my lady."

Arwen gave her a knowing smile and walked off. Amaris watched her go then quickly walked off in the other direction. Her pace slowed down to a gentle stride when she began to chide herself at her speed. She was meant to enjoy this night as herself and not worry about the events to come. Especially to ignore the events that she felt she may get forced into soon.

She found herself wondering into a garden, covered in moon light. She smiled and walked to the bench sitting in the middle and sat. It seemed she just sat there for a good time, admiring the silence. Her head turned suddenly when a figure in the corner of her eyes appeared.

There stood a man; he had to at least 6' 5". His grey eyes had been watching her with dark blond hair upon his brow, and the stubble of a beard, _crap…Boromir_, she thought to herself staring at the man. He quickly cleared his throat, "I'm sorry… I did not mean to disturb you. I was just wondering…wasn't able to sleep."

"Its fine," she answered finally mustering up her voice. "I was just listening to the silence of the gardens."

Boromir nodded his head, "Would you mind if I joined you… I haven't really gotten the chance to get to know this place…perhaps you could tell me a bit about it?"

"I do not know what help I will be, but you may join me," she gestured to the empty spot next to her.

He gave a slight smile and took the offered seat, "Do you live here then?"

"No…well not really…" she paused. "I'm not sure…"

"You're not sure?"

"I move around a lot," she covered looking over at a near by rose bush.

"I feel foolish," Boromir commented. "I am asking you questions when I do not even know your name. I am Boromir of Gondor."

"Amaris," she answered, then mentally hit herself for giving him her real name.

"Lady Amaris," he took up her hand and kissed her knuckles gently.

"What brings you here?" she asked standing and trying to move away from him without making it noticeable.

"My father sent me to ask advice about a dream," he answered.

"Oh," she tried to sound like she didn't know this. _I suck at lying…how am I supposed to pass as a boy_. "I see…"

"When I first saw you I mistook you for an elf and yet now with my own eyes I see you are not…"

"I am… I am here with my brother," she suddenly told him. "Haleth… He is a pupil of Gandalf's… He…he is my twin brother…"

"Hmm," Boromir nodded. "I have never heard his name uttered from the wizard before, is he a recent pupil?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. "Very recent…"

Boromir stood, "My lady it is getting late and for you wellness, and even my own, I think it best we both retire…"

"Right…"

"I do hope," he spoke, "that perhaps I will see you again?"

Amaris forced a smile down, "Perhaps… But then again you may forget me all together."

Boromir chuckled and lifted her knuckles to his lips, "I do not think I will, Lady. You are too beautiful of a creature for one to forget."

She bowed him, murmured a good night before she quickly made her way to her room. Just as she shut the door she leaned her back against it and gave a great sight, "For both our sakes, Boromir, I hope your forget me…I hope you do…"

* * *

**Note**: It's been like a month… Well I had nothing better to do and the super bowl started getting kind of boring…not even the commercials have interested me….grrr… They need better commercials! Anyway, heres an update, hope you enjoyed it! You know the drill with the clicky of the button and the "wow…this was different" or something like that reviews…I dunno…hmmm…

**Navaer Lalaith**: Well… what I should say first off is thanks for the review and the criticism. Second…I kind of thought of that, it would have been something kind of fun and weird to play with (the whole language barrier) but then I thought: Amaris doesn't even remember where she's from and she doesn't even know why she's there. So…yeah there really isn't a reason for why they understand one another, but I could come up with one later. It could be a Maia kind of force into it…but I'll figure that out along the way, but there is a reason, I can't just give it away though. Thanks though, I do appreciate it.

**Dannys Girrrl**: OH! Thank you so much! You just made my day and made me wanna keep going. I guess how it goes with me is: I get one review telling me to update I try to update as soon as an idea pops into my head if it isn't all ready there. But thank you so much! Here's an update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gandalf watched the girl while she walked gracefully atop the balcony rail. She reminded him of the grace of a cat almost, not one of an elf's. With in the hour they would be attending the council and she was busy entertaining herself, "Have you had any more memories return to you?" he asked making her wobble slightly.

The young woman jumped off of the railing and looked at the wizard, "I keep see this face and when I do…it makes me sad…it makes me want to cry," she told him while walking around the room. Something he had discovered about the young lady turned boy was she could never hold still when one wanted her to. "He is…he is in his thirties, with grey eyes and a mane of black hair. He looks so sad. I want to…" she paused. "He creates a feeling of loss with in me, to tell the truth."

The wizard nodded his head while he looked like he was in deep thought, "Anything else?"

"Vibrant green eyes," she whispered. She was staring in the air in almost a trance. "Not dark like mine, but almost bright. Harry…" she quickly jerked from her trance when there was a knock at the door.

Gandalf frowned; they had almost gotten somewhere, "Come in!" he called.

A dark haired elf that looked terribly like Lord Elrond peeked in, "Mithrandir," he spoke looking from him to the boy who looked like a frightened child. "It is almost time."

"Thank you Elladan, we will be there shortly," Gandalf told him before turning to look at the girl. "Are you ready?"

"I guess…" she muttered. When Elladan had spoken it sounded odd, as if she wasn't supposed to understand him but for some reason she could. She quickly shook her head and followed Gandalf. "Gandalf?"

"Hm?"

"When I awoke the other day I knew… I knew something was important about today and now…I don't remember…" she frowned while they walked down the corridor. "I see many of these faces and somehow…I know them. I ran into Lord Boromir last night and I knew his name but I didn't know how…I didn't understand…"

Gandalf sighed and looked at the girl. Before he could answer they both jerked to see a grey haired hobbit, Bilbo, calling to a dark haired hobbit, Frodo, "Hullo! Good morning!" said Bilbo. "Feel ready for the great council?"

Amaris tilted her head at the young hobbit and smiled slightly, "I feel ready for anything," Frodo told them. "But most of all I sound like to go walking today and explore the valley. I should like to get into those pine-woods up there," he pointed up North of Rivendell.

Gandalf chuckled, "You may have a chance later, but we cannot make any plans yet. There is much to hear and decide today."

While Bilbo talked to Gandalf Amaris looked about them. More elves were making their way here along with dwarves and men. A bell rang clearly around them and Gandalf quickly spoke, "That is the warning bell for the Council of Elrond. Come along now, we are all needed there!"

They followed a winding path toward the hall of fire. Amaris glanced back to see a light haired, slightly chubby, hobbit trotting after them. She concealed a smile and pretended she didn't see him. Amaris took in a deep breath when they finally entered the council and all those with in paused to look at them. Elrond walked to the four and led Frodo to his seat while he introduced him, "Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent," Elrond looked at the young woman and smirked, she truly could pass as a boy. "And this is Gandalf's new pupil, Haleth. He will be here to help council his master on the decisions forth with." Amaris took her seat next to Gandalf and nodded to those around her. As Elrond continued to introduce many in the council her eyes wondered to Boromir who had been watching her intently, confusion was clearly in his eyes. He jerked his head when Elrond introduced him, "Here is Boromir, a man from the South. He arrived in the grey morning, and seeks for counsel. I have bidden him to be present, for here his questions will be answered."

The council, to say the least, was terribly boring. Glóin, the dwarf, spoke of Moria and how his cousin had dug too deep and now it was a place of horror. She didn't quite understand the point of the little man's rant but she didn't dare ask. Everyone else seemed to understand. When Glóin finished Elrond spoke of Sauron and the war that passed. She gave a sigh then froze suddenly as a memory decided to slide its way into her brain.

_"Amaris come on, please?" a voice spoke._

_Her shifted over to the young man sitting on the flying motor bike, "Lilly will kill me," she insisted crossing her arms over her chest._

_He pouted and gave her the same look with those light grey eyes, "Yes but she is resting tonight, getting ready for her marriage, besides, she's only your cousin."_

_"Exactly, which why I shouldn't go," Amaris insisted. "I'm leaving for America in a week and she'll kill me if I'm not there to help her dress."_

_"You and your bloody job," he sighed. "Why did you have to be so darn smart? Graduate two years early, completely capture my heart. I don't think you should go to the council."_

_Her eyes locked with his and she froze, "What did you say?_"

She was broken from her trance when Aragorn suddenly threw a blade in two pieces onto the table. "Here is the Sword that was Broken!"

Boromir looked at the man carefully, "And who are you, and what have you to do with Minas Tirith?" the man looked at the ranger in wonder, instead of anger.

Elrond answered for him, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and he is descended through many fathers from Isildur Elendil's son of Minas Ithil. He is the Chief of the Dunedain in the North, and few are now left of that folk."

"Then it belongs to you, and not to me at all!" Frodo cried while springing to his feet.

Aragorn looked at the young hobbit, "It does not belong to any of us, but it has been ordained that you should hold it for a while."

Gandalf sighed, "Bring out the Ring Frodo. The time has come. Hold it up, and then Boromir will understand the remainder of his riddle."

For the first time Amaris saw the small golden thing. She jumped suddenly as if terrified of it. A scream echoed in her mind and she felt as if she had known an evil such as this once before. Something else stirred inside her. That strange allure to the things we fear seemed to compel her to continue to stare at it. It was so small a thing, yet so pretty at the same time. Almost like a wedding ring, except bolder.

"Behold," Elrond spoke, "Isildur's Bane!"

More talking occurred; more and more talking. Amaris suddenly wasn't remotely aware what was going on, all she could do was stare at the ring. It had such an allure and it felt like she should know something about it; something important. Her head swarmed and she tried to ease her breathing as it slowly became shallow.

"Haleth!" a voice whispered jerking her from her thoughts. All those around her were completely silent and Frodo had tugged at her arm, "Haleth, what's going on?"

She looked at the small hobbit then around, "I don't know, they look," she frowned. They all seemed to not even notice the "lad" or the hobbit looking at them strangely.

"I will take it," Frodo finally spoke making them all jerk from their thoughts. "Though…I do not know the way…"

Elrond raised an eye brow and looked at the hobbit carefully, "If I understand aright all that I have heard, I think that this task is appointed for you, Frodo; and that if you do not find a way, no one will. This is the four of the Shire-fold, when they arise from their quiet fields to shake the towers and councils of the great. Who of all the wise could have foreseen it? Or, if they are wise, why should they expect to know it, until the house has stuck? But it is a heavy burden. So heavy that non could lay it on another. I do not lay it on you. But if you take it freely, I will say that your choice is right; and though all the mighty Elf-friends of old, Hador, and Hurin, and Turin, and Beren himself were assembled together, you seat should be among them."

"But you won't send him off along surely, Master?" cried the small blond hobbit, Sam. He had run from a hidden place, no longer able to keep himself quiet.

"No indeed!" Elrond chuckled. "You at least shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Sam blushed and looked over at Frodo, "A nice pickle we have landed ourselves in Frodo."

* * *

Amaris stared at the ground. Apparently with the fact that Gandalf was chosen to go with the fellowship, she would have to go too. Right now Gandalf was talking with the hobbits and she was left wallow by herself. It scared her, not know who she was, and barely knowing where she was. She could remember the most random things though. Her eyes jerked up at a knock at the door, "Come in," she called turning to look out the window.

"Gandalf said you were being a bit moody today," she looked over to find Aragorn standing in the door way. "Would you like to talk."

She shook her head and looked away.

Aragorn sighed, "Amaris, it will only be Gandalf and me who know who you truly are. You will need to confide in one of us."

"Then I'll confide in Gandalf."

"He says you won't talk to him."

Her eyes snapped over to him and glared, "Fine," she sighed. "During the council…I had this…this… It was like a vision…memory. I don't know but it was there. When I saw it, there he was…this man who," she froze and shook her head. "I don't know…"

Aragorn studied her carefully, "Come with me," he told her.

"I don't want to."

He looked back at her, "Haleth, come with me now or I will start telling behind that your really a woman instead of a boy."

She glared, "Fine," before getting up and marching after him.

Aragorn led her down a few corridors then into the training yard, "We're working some of your steam off, so put your wand away."

Amaris set the wand on one of the benches and chose the weapon she had been using last time. An hour past while he set at training her how to block. As that time passed she got the courage to attack back. Boromir walked through silently, allured by the clashing metal. It was getting late and only the candle and moonlight was left to guide anyone. He froze for a moment when he thought he saw a young woman sparring with the Ranger. Boromir shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

It was the boy, Gandalf's pupil. He really did look a boy. The woman though, she looked much older then this. Boromir walked and watched as Aragorn laughed at the boy's attempts to attack him. Suddenly Amaris flipped back, surprising them both, and grabbed her wand, "Now, you don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to Legolas now do you?"

Aragorn spotted Boromir hiding in the distance and smirked, "My dear lad, of course not. I have a fiancé and she would think it odd that you would be stripping me of my pants."

She tilted her head slightly when he called her a lad. Slowly she turned to look behind her. Boromir was grinning slightly at them. Her eyes widened and she suddenly turned and fled from sight.

Boromir frowned, "Do I smell odd?"

"He's skittish," Aragorn explained. "New people seem to frighten him."

"How old is he?"

"I am yet to ask him," the ranger shrugged. "If you'll excuse me," he gave him a curt bow and walked off.

Boromir's frown deepened and he looked around, "Perhaps I have lost my mind. He must be Lady Amaris' twin. They seem different in age though…"

* * *

**Note**: so yeah…this is the updaty thingy! Enjoy! (oh yeah and the council seen was pretty much taken from the book. Not then entire chapter obviously, but that's no the movie and many don't get chosen for the fellowship tell a few days before they leave.)

**Dannys Girrrl:** DUDE! I love you! You are like the coolest reviewer ever! I love reviewers give their thoughts on stuff! Just made my day! Also, your comment was fun to read! Don't worry as time progresses things will be divulged and her brain will begin to remember and fit things together! But thank you so much!

And you know……the review thing 


End file.
